


October 31st

by cheesyficwriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesyficwriter/pseuds/cheesyficwriter
Summary: October 31st is a date that will always be memorable for Ron and Hermione. An alternative depiction of a heated Romione first kiss during their 6th year at Hogwarts. Stand-alone.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	October 31st

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. 
> 
> A/N: Hello everyone! I've got several plot bunnies roaming around in my head, so as inspiration comes I will hopefully be posting more (and, of course, finishing my current multi-chapter story "Lost in Translation"). Thank you all for reading!

**October 31st**

It was October 31st, 1996 and a Halloween party was in full swing in The Great Hall. Witches and wizards ages 14 and up were able to enjoy a night of celebration immediately following the grand holiday feast. The hall was decorated with bright orange and purple lights, floating candles, live bats, and pumpkins. The house ghosts were flying about, successfully scaring the evening guests from various hiding places. 

Hermione was observing the scene before her. Many of her fellow 6th years were on the dance floor. She even noticed Harry, who was not the most graceful dancer as observed at the Yule Ball two years prior, was bouncing next to Ginny to the beat of an up-tempo song, while laughing and smiling. It was sort of an impromptu event, announced by Dumbledore earlier in the week as a reward for an excellent start of term. It didn’t really leave much time for students to scavenge up dates for the occasion, although some clearly had, evidenced by Seamus and Lavender making out on the dance floor. She giggled as they were spotted by a cranky Mr. Filch, who waddled over to them and forced them apart hastily. 

“Ugh, I could’ve gone a lifetime without having to witness _that_.” Hermione whirled her head around to see Ron Weasley appear by her side, holding two glasses of pumpkin juice in his hand. She smiled to herself, quite satisfied that she did not find him also on the dance floor, but instead had wandered off to bring her a drink. 

“Thanks,” Hermione gestured towards the drink she now held in her hands as she took a sip. 

They had arrived at the dance with Harry, the three of them deciding to go together to avoid any awkwardness. Hermione had only hoped _this time_ that the night wouldn’t end in tears. So far, so good. 

“Oi! What the bloody hell does Harry think he is doing?” Ron shouted and Hermione followed his gaze to see Harry still quite enjoying himself by Ginny’s side on the dance floor. 

“Oh, _honestly,_ Ronald, they are just dancing!” Hermione huffed out. 

“Just dancing, yeah, just dancing with my _sister_!” He spat out in irritation.

“Yes, but it’s completely innocent! For one, it’s not even a slow song, and two, they are with a huge group of people. You need to relax. I mean, what if Harry was the one standing here watching us dancing together like that? You think he would have a right to be angry?”

The confusion was clear on Ron’s face as he returned his attention to Hermione. “What-well that’s just...different. Harry isn’t _your_ brother.”

“He might as well be!” Hermione pointed out. Ron tilted his head towards her with surprise. 

“You _do_ realize that I think of him as a brother, as he thinks of me?” Hermione raised an eyebrow. She couldn’t believe that after six years of knowing each other, he still seemed shocked. 

“...right.” Silence followed as Hermione took a large gulp of her dwindling juice. 

“So…”, Ron started conversationally, “Of all the Halloweens we’ve spent together, where does this one rank?”

Hermione smiled. “Well, it’s hard to beat our very first Halloween together. You know, when you called me a nightmare, but then proceeded to save my life from a troll in the girls’ bathroom.” 

They both looked at each other then and it was clear they had the same thought. 

"TROOOOOLL! IN THE DUNGEON!" They both called out mockingly in unison, right before they burst into a fit of laughter. 

Ron grinned widely at Hermione and she felt as if her heart could burst. 

Their laughter died down and she noticed a more serious look cross Ron's face. Suddenly nervous, Hermione looked down at her hands gripping her goblet. 

Ron cleared his throat. "Uhm...Hermione?"

Hermione looked up wordlessly and saw that Ron had withdrawn his wand. Clearing his throat, he aimed his wand steadily at the goblet on the table in front of him. " _Wingardium Leviosa_." The goblet lifted from the table, into the air, with ease. 

Hermione grinned from ear to ear as she watched him show off with confidence. "Very good," She giggled, as she smiled fondly at the memory of one of the first arguments they ever had together. 

"You were a right pest that day, but I suppose if we wouldn't have had that argument, we probably wouldn't have ended up battling that troll,” Ron admitted. 

"...and then who knows if we would have actually become friends?" Hermione questioned as she stared abysmally down at her empty glass.

"I'd like to think we would've found our way to each other no matter what," Ron whispered, feeling daring enough to reach over and enclose her arm with his fingers. 

Hermione gasped slightly at the touch, taking a moment to watch his fingers slide against her skin. She could hear the faint rumblings of the music and people chattering around her, although she had all but managed to drown them out. Before Ron could remove his hand, Hermione shifted the glass to only one of her hands, freeing up the other one to lace her fingers with his. 

Ron gazed down at their now joined hands and experimented by allowing his thumb to gently caress the back of her hand. Hermione responded positively, giving his hand a tight squeeze. Ron continued further by flipping over hand, palm now facing up. He began tracing the lines on her palm delicately with his finger. 

"That feels….really good" Hermione whispered and met Ron's eyes with a fevered look that increased his overall arousal for her. 

"Yeah? What...what else would feel good?" He inquired, still continuing with his patterns on her palm. 

Silently, Hermione responded by grabbing Ron's free hand, returning the favor by drawing her own patterns on her palm. She was drawing shapes, he figured curiously, and his breath caught in his throat once he realized the shape she had drawn. A simple heart. A _heart._ He gulped as he responded with his own interpretation of a heart on her palm. 

Hermione lips parted as she stared up at Ron with amorous desire. 

Ron, becoming increasingly aware that their shared looks and touches were far too intimate for the public eye, gazed around the room to seek out a private space. His eyes landed on the staircase leading up towards the Astronomy Tower and an idea formulated into his head. 

"C'mon..." He tugged gently on her hand, leading her through the crowd of people until they were bounding up the stairs quickly. 

"Where are we going?" Hermione inquired curiously, to which Ron only responded by pressing a finger to his lips indicating her to be silent as he led her up and up. 

When they finally reached the top of the tower, Hermione's face was hit with a brush of cold air as she gazed in awe out at the stars in the night sky. 

"So lovely…" She whispered. Feeling a gentle squeeze on her hand, she looked over to find Ron staring at her. 

"Yes," He murmured back, "You are." 

"R-really?" Hermione gulped, breathing in and out shakily. 

Ron smiled and tugged her closer, "C'mere." He pulled her in so close that Hermione was able to rest her head on his chest and listen to his heart pattering rather swiftly in his chest. She let her free hand wrap timidly around his waist while her other hand remained tight within his, now positioned outward as if they were about to sway and dance slowly. 

"This is really nice," Hermione uttered and Ron responded by tightening his grip around her waist. 

"Yes it-it feels... _really_ nice." Ron's hand was now gently stroking her back and Hermione hummed with the increased physical contact. In turn, she moved her own hand higher until it reached the nape of Ron's neck and she allowed her fingers to gently play with the ends of his hair. 

"What else would-would feel nice?" Ron stammered out and Hermione hitched in a breath as she bravely guided his hand lower to rest on her hips. 

"You can...massage me." Hermione kept her head in the crook of Ron's neck, too nervous to meet his eyes after making her shameless request. 

Ron hesitated for a brief moment before gently kneading his hands around her hips, causing Hermione to let out a small whimper of appreciation. His previously timid hands moved more firmly now, massaging her hips, upper back, neck, shoulders, before finally resting on her lower back, just inches from her bum. 

Shakily, Hermione lifted her eyes then and saw the fierce desire in Ron's orbs. "Touch me," She whispered. 

"Where?" Ron questioned. 

" _Anywhere."_

That was enough for Ron as he cupped her bum with both hands, compressing her cheeks together enthusiastically. 

" _Oh_ " Hermione leaned her head back and let her mouth fall open. She fisted his jumper in her hands. " _More_ ," She cried out impatiently. 

Ron lowered his head, taking advantage of the wide space in between her neck and shoulder blade as his lips pressed a chaste kiss on her skin. Hermione exhaled sharply as Ron’s hand came to rest behind her head, propping it up gently as he continued peppering kisses around her neck. 

Hermione was delighted by the feel of his lips on her body and she wasn’t quite sure how to tell him that she was ready for his lips to move elsewhere. She didn’t think she could muster up the words to verbally express to him what she wanted, so instead she grabbed his face in between both of her hands and pulled him upward quite forcefully, detaching his lips from her neck. 

“What-what’s wrong?” Ron expressed while panting, completely out of breath. 

“ _Kiss me._ ” 

His expression changed instantly as his eyes flickered rapidly between Hermione’s eyes and lips. A moment later, his lips descended onto hers gently. They moved together slowly and softly, exploring each others’ mouths for the first time with bashful hesitancy. 

The feel of Ron’s lips against hers was electrifying, exciting, and incredibly arousing. Hermione gripped onto Ron’s robes tightly, bringing him closer, feeling a thrill of arousal coarse through her as his tongue danced with her own. 

They were so lost in the heat of the moment that they almost didn’t hear the giggling and pitter-patter of footsteps heading their way. The sounds were closer now and both Ron and Hermione broke apart swiftly, just before a young pair of Ravenclaws appeared at the top of the stairs. 

" _Oh no_ ,” The boy whined. “The prefects are guarding the tower tonight.”

Ron’s face hardened as he marched over to the students. “Yes,” He muttered, as he fished his badge out of his robes and flashed it. “We are prefects, so you best be off, yeah? And tell your friends that the Astronomy Tower is off limits to all.”

“Fine,” The boy grumbled, before grabbing the girl’s hand and leading her down the steps. “Fucking ruin everything…”

“ _Language!_ Ten points from Ravenclaw!” Ron hollered down the steps as he heard the boy groan. 

Hermione pressed her hand against her mouth to stifle her laughter as Ron turned back towards her and smirked. “Liked that, did you?”

“Oh yes, authoritative Ron…” Hermione murmured huskily as she slid her body closer to his again. “I have to say, it’s very odd hearing _you,_ of all people, chastise someone for the use of crude language.”

“You liked it,” Ron laughed in amusement. 

“It was quite entertaining.” Ron reached for Hermione and stared down at her in adoration. Hermione settled blissfully within his arms. 

  
“So…” He started yet again, reminding Hermione of their conversation that started it all earlier in the night. “Where does this Halloween rank _now?_ ”


End file.
